


No One Messes With Alex Rider's Husband

by RomanceSucker42



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, NCIS
Genre: Angry Alex, BAMF Alex Rider, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Marriage, Of NCIS, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, exasperated Tony, overprotective Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceSucker42/pseuds/RomanceSucker42
Summary: Tony DiNozzo is married to international spy Alex Rider. Everything is perfect and he loves his husband. He can just get a little too overprotective when it comes to Tony.
Relationships: Alex Rider/Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 143





	No One Messes With Alex Rider's Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Alex Rider related or NCIS related. This is an Alex/Tony pairing. If you do not like male/male pairings, then don’t read it. Enjoy the One Shot!

Alex was leaning casually against the wall of the elevator. Really, sneaking into NCIS really shouldn’t have been this easy. Even with how pissed off Alex is, he barely had to think on how he could bypass security. The elevator door opened and he strolled out into the bullpen belaying how very, very pissed off he was. The bullpen was crowded with people. It looked like Ducky and Abby had come up and were giving their report on whatever case they were pursuing. Alex was familiar with all of the Gibbs’ team. He wanted to make sure he could trust them, so he did a very thorough background check on all of them. 

He stopped at the beginning of the line of cubicles and crossed his arms. He was angry enough that he just waited until he was noticed. He didn’t have to wait long, either. Tony noticed him not a minute later. His reaction draws the attention of everyone else. He violently straightened up in his seat and nervously straightened his clothes. 

“Alex.” He says. His voice shows his surprise of seeing him even if his face is trying to show very little. Tony gives a nervous little chuckle. “What-what uh...what are you doing here?”

“Ari Haswari.” Tony winced. 

“Ok, that’s fair. I should have told you, but Alex this is my job. Sometimes these things happen. You can’t be upset about me doing my job. I didn’t tell you because I knew you would do something like this-”

“Anthony.” He said so strongly Tony closed his mouth and ducked his head a little and Alex continued. “A highly dangerous and psychotic Mossad agent has decided that your team is in his way. I had to find out that this was going on by finding out the closest thing you have ever had to a sister died because of him meaning he has been shooting at your team. I.e, a highly dangerous killer was shooting at you! Highly dangerous killers are my forte Tony! Not yours!” He wasn’t quite shouting, but it was a near thing. 

Tony was on his feel at this point with his hands up in a placating manor. “Alex-”

“No Tony.”

“You weren’t even in the country!”

“Really? Tell me, when was the last time that ever stopped me?”

“I didn’t want you on this case.”

“That wasn’t for you to decide.”

“Like hell it wasn’t! This is my case!”

“You could have died Tony!” Tony flinched back at that like he had been slapped. Alex sighed and rubbed his face with one of his hands. Tony took a closer look at Alex. His entire body was tense that belayed how he was portraying himself to everyone else. He was really freaked out about Tony being shot at. Gibbs interrupted before either could say more.

“Dinozzo, who is this?”

Tony looked over and found everyone looking at them. He sighed and looked back at Alex and Alex gave him a look that implied ‘tell them’. “This is Assistant Director Agent Alexander Rider, my husband.”

That got quite a reaction from everyone. “Husband?!”

“Yeah” Tony says a little quietly. He felt guilty for not telling them this, they were the closest thing Tony has ever had for a family. “It’s been almost five years.”

“Five years!” Abby exclaimed “You have been married for five years to a man and you never told us!”

“It wasn’t his fault. He wanted to tell you, but he couldn’t.” Alex says looking at Tony with an apology in his eyes.

“And why exactly couldn’t he tell us?” Gibbs asked.

Tony placed a hand on Alex’s biceps to try to stop him from saying anything, but Alex just waved him off. “No Tony, we told my family it is high time we told yours.”

“We didn’t tell your family, Alex. I was kidnapped and they helped retrieve me and restrain you from killing everyone.”

“Funny how you keep getting into situations where we have to tell our highly trained, overprotective families.”

“Hey, that last time was not my fault.” Tony protested. 

“Assistant Director of what?” Gibbs interrupts. 

Alex takes a deep breath and uncrosses his arms. “MI6. But I’m an independent international spy, so I’m an agent of just about every spy agency around the world. I’m also an unofficial member of several assassin societies.” Tony already knows all of this, of course, but everyone else was shocked and a little creeped out. 

They were saved from responding to that bombshell by Morrow walking down the stairs.

“No.” Morrow says. “No, absolutely not.” Alex looks over at him. “Ari Haswari is ours, Rider. He killed one of my agents, that makes him NCIS’.”

“Morrow, I outrank you. Ari Haswari is a Mossad agent who tried to kill my husband. Spies are my jurisdiction, Morrow.”

“You're married?” Morrow questioned incredulously. “Who was the sorry bastard who decided to marry you?”

Alex leveled him with a glare while Tony coughed a little and said. “That sorry bastard would be me, sir.” He even did a little hand wave. 

“Careful Morrow. The last time someone insulted my husband in front of me, they ended up burned alive trapped in a collapsed building.”

Tony groaned. “Alex, you can’t kill my boss’s boss. We agreed you wouldn’t interfere in my career unless, for some strange reason, our paths crossed professionally. If you came after every person that tried to shoot me, you would never have any time to do your job that I know you are the best at.” Alex was deliberately not looking at Tony. “Alex! No, don’t tell me-”

“No, not every person. Just the ones that actually shot you and got away.” He looked a little contrite at least. Tony just sighed, but Alex continued. “That is why I am here.” He turned and looked at Tony with a hard look. “No one gets away with hurting you.”

Tony kind of melted at that, though he tried not to show it. Morrow cleared his throat a little awkwardly. “I apologize, Agent Dinozzo, that was uncalled for. But Rider, the answer is still no.”

“Thomas, I didn’t actually need to be here in person for any of this. Your techs are good, and I take my hat off to one Special Agent Timothy McGee, but not as good as I am. This is more of a social call for me to yell at my reckless husband more than anything.” Tony shot him a scandalized look that Alex returned with a flat look. 

“Then keep it a social call, Rider. Haswari is our problem, not yours.” Alex looked back over at Morrow with a deadly look in his eye. 

“You keep forgetting that I outrank you, Morrow. You do not tell me what to do. If you want Haswari so bad, then I will give him to you when I am through. Standing in my way is not wise.” Morrow tried to suppress the shiver that was running through his body. 

“Alright, as long as we get him after.” Alex smirked. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get all the pieces afterwards.” Morrow didn’t know if Alex was kidding or not, but decided not to push it, just in case. Alex turned back to Tony. “We are not done with this discussion.” Tony cleared his throat uncomfortably but nodded his head at Alex. He nodded his head back and left NCIS.

Two Weeks Later  
Alex casually walked into the middle of the bull pen dragging behind him an unconscious and mangled, but still alive, body of one Ari Haswari. Haswari was covered in blood with his jaw swollen to twice the size it normally would be. All of his fingers look broken and all of his nails look like they have been removed. His right shoulder is clearly dislocated from being dragged and his strange breathing indicates that several of his ribs are broken. One of his feet was also missing, though the other leg doesn’t look all that much better. Though he was covered in blood, it was also clear that he wasn’t bleeding out either.

The sight was gruesome, but what really stopped everyone in their tracks was that Alex just looked a little ruffled with a superficial cut on his cheek. Strangely enough, he wasn’t noticed until he spoke up after he had dragged Haswari over to the set of desks where his husband worked. He dropped the arm and the thud caught Gibbs’, then Tony’s, attention. They had been up and reviewing a case on the screen, so turned and stared at him. That prompted everyone else to turn to look at what was going on. 

“I thought I told you to get a better security system.” Alex said exasperated.

“No you didn’t and we did.” Gibbs replied matter-a-factly. Alex rolled his eyes.

“You need a better one. I dragged this hunk of flesh through that security system and I still got threw.” The sound of a gun cocking to the side of him made Alex turn a little to see one Agent Ziva David pointing a gun at him looking terrified. Alex smiled broadly. “Ziva, what a pleasant surprise! Tony, you didn’t tell me Ziva was part of your team.” He turned to Tony, completely ignoring the gun pointed at him. Tony shook his head and walked over to him.

“She’s new. I didn’t know if she was going to stay or not. Figured I should at least give her a chance before you kidnap and torture her to find out her intentions.” That actually made Ziva start to shake in fear. Tony was hoping to make it a joke, but he knew that was actually a possibility and the joke clearly fell flat.

“You know her?” An agent that Alex hadn’t met in person but knew was Special Agent McGee asked.

“She’s Mossad, well was Mossad. I know everyone in my field.” Alex said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tony rolled his eyes at him. He knew Alex was showing off and wasn’t at the same time. He was in a really good mood, though. Normally he wouldn’t be so vocal on how proficient he really was at his job, but he was right now to scare his co-workers for Tony’s sake. It was looking like an effective tool, too, considering even Gibbs looked a little disturbed. Tony looked over at Ziva.

“David, maybe you should put the gun down. Shooting him will just piss him off and if you shake any more you could hit me which is the same as a death sentence for you, to him.” Ziva was quick to put the gun down. She really was shaken to the core at the sight of Rider. It made Tony wonder what Alex did in the past to make her so scared, but he quickly dismissed that thought. He didn’t want to know. Tony looked behind Alex. “I see you caught him.” It was a statement that also told Alex that under no circumstances did he want to know more. Alex smiled serenely at him.

“Of course I did.” 

“Jesus Christ, Rider! I said to give him to us in one piece!” Morrow shouted, appalled at the sight or Haswari.

“No, you said to have him after me and I told you I would bring all of his pieces to you. Which I did.” He took off a messenger bag that no one really noticed, too focused on the half dead man on the floor. He set it on Ziva’s temporary desk and started pulling out two zip block bags. “Let’s see. Here are his nails and his foot. His teeth are in here somewhere and so are his testicles. I kept my word, you now have one Ari Haswari in your custody alive with all of his parts.” Alex replied chipperly. He put the bags back in the bag and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. Tony wanted to sigh at him, but he just wrapped his arms around Alex too and pecked him on the lips. Alex really did take too much pleasure in freaking people out. Especially if it was in the name of protecting his husband.


End file.
